Forever And Always
by kamilabpp
Summary: El padre de Kurt y su madrastra viajan a Italia por un tiempo, Kurt se queda con su hermano Finn. Empezando un nuevo año en su escuela Kurt conoce a Blaine y Sebastian dos chicos que tienen un secreto, con un chico a cada brazo avanzan a lo que viene por delante. Vampire!Blaine Vampire!Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Salí de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, quedándome parado al lado de mi cama, mientras sentía que algunas gotas de agua se deslizaban por mi espalda y eran absorbidas por la tela blanca. Tome mi teléfono de la mesita de noche al frente de mi para ver la hora.

_"Maldición" _pensé, quedaban menos de 45 minutos para la primera clase, "El Primer Gran Día De Clases" corregí para mis adentros con sarcasmo.

Camine hacia mi armario, Dios, maldije registrándolo, ni siquiera sé que debería ponerme sin ganar un granizado en mi cara antes de volver a pisar el instituto.  
Saque de mi armario unos pantalones rojos ajustados para volverme a tirarlos sobre la cama, entonces di la vuelta para sacar de un velador unos bóxer azules, arrojándolos y cayeron sobre los pantalones, me volví hacia mi armario sacando una playera verde con una sudadera azul. El atuendo era de por si discreto, lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido del equipo de futbol americano para que no me arrojaran a la basura. Espero.

Me coloque la ropa y unas zapatillas _converse_ negras.  
Volví a revisar el reloj, en treinta minutos o ganaría un atraso en mi primer día. Arregle mi cabello en menos, mucho menos tiempo del que me habría gustado frente a un espejo, normalmente tardo mucho en hacerlo, mis ojos eran azules y mi cabellos castaño claro y tengo la piel demasiado blanca.  
Salí de mi habitación con prisa recogiendo mi celular en el camino

-Hola Papa- salude bajando las escaleras al hombre de la sala, que llevaba una gorra, camisa y jeans sueltos. Estaba sentado tomando una cerveza mirando la televisión -no te parece demasiado temprano para beber- le regañe con una mano en mi cintura

-Buenos días, hijo- me respondió- a ti no te parece demasiado tarde para que vayas a tu primer día de clases? hasta Finn salió temprano a la Universidad-puse los ojos en blanco, pero era un buen punto-hoy día sale el vuelo para mi trabajo y llevare a Carole con migo, así que nos despedimos, volveré en unas semanas o en unos mese aun no lo sé, dependiendo de la cantidad de trabajo que tenga- tome las llaves de mi auto y abrí la puerta, pero antes de salir le dije  
-Bien, cuídate, no le hables a extraños y le diré a Carole que estas bebiendo y ella te regañara por mi  
-bien, bien- suspiro con exasperación, dejando la lata en la mesa al lado del sofá- tu ganas, no mas cerveza en la mañana, Kurt, ahora vete a clases o llegaras tarde-iba a salir pero me detuvo de nuevo- espera, no has desayunado-me indico  
-comeré algo en la escuela, nos vemos-cerré la puerta y me fui.

Luego de estacionar mi auto salí, y me dirigí hacia la escuela, genial, no habían deportistas con las chaquetas rojas de futbol en el pasillo, eso me tranquilizo, abrí mi casillero, dejando ahí algunos libros que no usaría para mi clase, metiendo mi mochila dentro lo cerré empujándolo sin importarme lo más mínimo el golpe.  
Al darme vuelta, sentí liquido frio chocando bruscamente contra mi cara, cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras el colorante del granizado hacia que me ardieran, mierda, claro que ardía, el hielo se metió por el cuello de mi sudadera y yo empezaba a temblar de frio escuchando al que lo arrojo.

-Upss! lo siento-se disculpo con sarcasmo Dave Karofsky, como no, siempre molestando a los demás, aunque molestar es poco comparado con lo cruel que es

-No tienes mejores cosas que hacer que andar abusando en tu primer día- escupió la voz una chica de manera mordaz.  
La reconocí, Rahcel Berry, mi mejor amiga, secretamente enamorada de mi hermanastro (sin importarle que fuera mayor que ella por cuatro años) aunque no tan secretamente ya que era muy obvia.

Dave se fue riendo con sus amigos a todo pulmón de mi. Rachel tiro de mi mano directo hacia el baño, no me di ni cuenta que era el de chicas ya que no veía nada de nada por tener los ojos cerrados.

-Estas bien Kurt?- me pregunto, abriendo la llave del lavamanos

-si- susurre con voz débil por los temblores de mi cuerpo gracias al frio hielo del maldito granizado.

Lave mi cara con agua y también mi cabello, saque los restos de hielo de mi cuerpo, ella me ayudo a quitarlos también, entonces oí que tocaron el timbre

-Kurt lo siento debo ir a clases me quedaría a ayudarte mas pero...- la interrumpí

-descuida hiciste más que suficiente  
Ella me entrego un recipiente que decía laca, le agradecí con una sonrisa, menos mal que me conocía de prácticamente toda mi vida, no sé qué aria sin mi mejor amiga, mi cabello al menos no quedaría plano y horrible por el lavado del agua. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y salió, me quede unos minutos arreglando mi cabello, levantándolo delicadamente con mis dedos mientras rociaba laca sobre él.

Salí del baño y choque con alguien que caminaba por el pasillo

-lo siento- me disculpe con miedo de que fuera algún jugador del equipo de futbol, pero no era así, era un chico, de cabello negro con gel, piel bronceada y sus ojos eran de un color miel hermoso, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones negros y una camisa blanca

-no es tu culpa, yo no me fije por donde iba-su voz era amable y cortes, me tranquilizo, y sus ojos me miraban fijamente, levanto la vista mirando detrás de mi, alzando una ceja, yo di vuelta y vi que observaba el cartel que decía "_baño de chicas_", y luego a mí, que evidentemente salía de ahí

-y-yo no n-no estaba usando s-solo me lave el cabello-tartamudeaba sin sentido, lo último que quería que el nuevo alumno sexy creyera que yo usaba el baño de las chicas-es es que m-me cayó un granizado y y... -mis mejillas se enrojecían podía sentir el calor de ellas, mientras el solo me observaba divertido reprimiendo una sonrisa con los labios apretados

-hueles a mora-indico sin siquiera acercarse, sonó mas como una afirmación que una pregunta, era un muy buen olfato

-es el sabor del granizado-conteste en susurro esperando que no me oyera, pero aun así lo hiso

-como pudo haberte caído un granizado?-pregunto, y bueno es cierto nadie era tan idiota para que se le cayera en toda la cara

-ol-olvidalo- seguía tartamudeando-tengo que ir a clases-me aleje prácticamente corriendo a mi clase, Dios, ya iba tarde y en mi primer día, abrí la puerta del salón de clases que se golpeo contra la pared haciendo escándalo, todas las miradas de se dirigieron hacia mí.

-siento llegar tarde Mr. Shue-susurre

-bien como es el primer día no lo contare como atraso, toma asiento Kurt

Suspire aliviado, menos mal que Mr. Shue era el mejor profesor del mundo, según mi opinión  
Me senté y me di cuenta de que olvide mis libros en el casillero cuando arrojaron el granizado a mi cara lo único que pensé en esos momentos era quitarlo de mis ojos. El resto de la clase me quede pensando en el chico nuevo.  
_

Pov Blaine  
Me fui a sentar a las bancas del gimnasio, no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo entras a las aburridas clases, sabía lo que tenía que saber y eso, bueno era suficiente para mí.

Espere tanto para conocerlo y creo que el chocar con el "accidentalmente" fue una casi buena idea para acercármele un poco, aun así, no entendía el porqué tenía un granizado en su rostro, su rostro, mierda, era tan angelical e inocente, sus labios eran tan rosados, me pregunto si sabrán a frambuesa, y esos hermoso e hipnotizan tés ojos azules con un pequeño toque de verde y hasta de gris en ellos. Su piel era como hecha de porcelana hecha para acariciarla y besarla completa, ojala pudiera tenerlo.

Creo que valió la pena volver al lugar en el que prácticamente me crie hace 124 años, hasta llegar a los dieciocho y no poder envejecer mas. No eh tenido muchas noticias de mi familia como hace diez años, pero no quiero pensar en ello ahora.  
Lo único en lo que quiero pensar y lo tengo muy claro, es en mi futuro, y ojala que mi futuro lo incluyera a él, por siempre, si no es mucho pedirle al mundo.

-Kurt

Kurt se encontraba mirando por la ventana, distraído, olvidando la presencia de todo lo que no fuera él, el aire o el cielo que brillaba.

Con su mano izquierda acariciaba el anillo que traía en el dedo medio de la derecha, el anillo que le dio su madre que se lo regalo antes de morir, tenía una gran piedra negra en el centro, era muy bonito, a él le encantaba llevarlo a todos lados

-Kurt!-hablo Mr. Shue por milésima vez intentando llamar su atención, el aterrizo de su nube del pensamiento y puso atención a lo que le decía su profesor-¿Podrías leer lo que sigue, por favor?

Genial, pensó sarcástico, se le había olvidado el libro en su locker y tampoco tenía idea de la pagina en la que iban, un libro se poso sobre su mesa y vio que con el índice alguien le indicaba en que párrafo y pagina iban. Volteo, Elliot. Un viejo amigo, confiable, cariñoso era de por sí una gran persona, llevaba su cabello negro hacia arriba y ojos azules mirándolo fijamente, estaba sentado junto a él.

Volvió su vista hacia el libro y comenzó a leer lo que le pidió el profesor, cuando termino de hacerlo le agradeció en silencio a si amigo que le sonrió y le devolvió el libro deslizándolo hacia la mesa de Elliot.

-Hey Kurt- le susurro Rachel- después de clases vamos a tomar algo a tu casa- dijo feliz la chica

-lo siento Rach, hoy tengo practica con las porristas, uhmm a menos que no te de flojera esperarme sentada en las bancas

-Claro que no, bueno, no si logro convencer a Elliot de que me acompañe a esperarte, que dices?- le pregunto a Elliot

-no lo sé- contesto incomodo por decir que no

-por favor-insistió-¿ no quiero esperar sola, que pasa si del suelo sale un dragón y me come?

-valla teoría que has sacado Rach- contesto riendo- pero está bien, te acompañare a esperar  
_

Prácticamente Blaine se quedo todo el día en el gimnasio hasta que entraron chicas y chicos del equipo de porristas de la escuela, no le importo en lo más mínimo, hasta que vio al último chico que entro dos minutos después que todos, el chico angelical que ocupo su mente la mayor parte del día.

Dios, pensó, al ver lo que llevaba puesto, un corto, quizá demasiado corto short rojo, que hacia lucir sus piernas blancas y largas. La camiseta era blanca con colores rojo, a diferencia de la de las chicas, si tenía mangas. Blaine solo estaba consiente en que lo estaba mirando descaradamente de pies a cabeza y no aparto su mirada cuando Kurt lo miro a él, dándose cuenta de su presencia, capto los movimientos inseguros del chico, como que intentaba tirar el corto short por el extremo hacia abajo para que le cubriera mas la piernas, y como esas pálidas mejillas se ponían rojas de la forma más adorable posible.

-Kurt- lo llamo Rachel

-si?-pregunto volteándose a verla apartando la vista del chico con ojos color avellana

-te esperare sentada en la banca con Elliot

Kurt asintió y la vio irse a sentar junto con Elliot. Observo con atención cuando Blaine se puso de pie y camino hacia el, directamente solo hacia él, bajo la atenta mirada de Rahcel que estaba sentada en la banca, y volvió a intentar tirar de sus short hacia abajo para cubrir algo más de sus piernas aun que era ya imposible, maldijo a la entrenadora por obligarlo a usar eso.

-disculpa- lo llamo el chico de cabello negro-no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme antes, mi nombre es Blaine- le tendió la mano-Blaine Anderson

-Ku..Kurt-tomo su mano con nerviosismo. Blaine comprobó que la mano de Kurt era tan suave y tibia como su piel de porcelana parecía serlo-Kurt Hummel

La entrenadora Silvester entro en el gimnasio con su habitual cara de molestarle todo, vestida con ropa deportiva de color roja completamente , tomo el megáfono que traía en su mano derecha y grito a las porristas

-En fila!

Kurt soltó su mano de la de Blaine y se fue a formar para no ganar un regaño de parte de la entrenadora, y Blaine se fue a sentar y observar el entrenamiento o mejor dicho, solamente observar a Kurt, era muy bueno como porrista, como doblaba su cuerpo, era muy flexible. Cada vez que notaba que Blaine lo miraba sus pálidas mejillas adquirían un tono rojo que el chico con mirada avellana no podía evitar pensar que era precioso.

Des pues de terminar el una voltereta Kurt busco en su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje en susurro "¿miraditas con el chico nuevo? De: Rachel" se volvió a ruborizar y escribió un mensaje listo para contraatacar "al menos no soy como tú que solo me esperas para ir a mi casa para ver a mi hermanastro ;) De: Kurt".  
Elliot observaba con el seño fruncido como Rahcel a su lado un poco roja escribía mensajes a Kurt, era tan obvio que hablaban del chico nuevo que le hecho el ojo a Kurt, cualquier tonto podría darse cuenta de eso

-Hummel!-lo llamo la entrenadora con el megáfono- si sigues usando el teléfono celular en el entrenamiento pasare por encima de él con mi auto, está claro?

Kurt asintió con la cabeza avergonzado, quizá de ser regañado frente a un chico como "Blaine Anderson", y guardo su móvil en el bolsillo, tenía ese nombre grabado en la cabeza, sonaba tan perfecto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Para cuando termino el entrenamiento Kurt fue a ducharse, estaba solo en el vestidor de chicos, por suerte, no le gustaba que lo vieran desnudo, le incomodaba, demasiado. Termino de vestirse y salió a encontrarse con Rachel que lo esperaba apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta de la entrada principal con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguro feliz por ir a ver a su hermano pensó Kurt girando los ojos, caminaron hasta la casa del castaño, Rachel miraba fijamente a Kurt

-¿Te gusta el chico nuevo?

Le pregunto tan rápido que Kurt no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de golpe y mirarla sorprendido, gustarle, no estaba seguro, aun.

-¿Qué? no yo... apenas lo conozco-tartamudeo con un rubor en sus mejillas

- ¿y eso que, no impide que te guste o sí?-no contesto solo siguió caminando y ella hablo nuevamente-por favor, admítelo-insistió, a veces era tan desesperante-vi como te miraba, creo que todos lo vieron, ¿te atrae?-Kurt se alzo de hombros-¿sí?¿ no? ¿sí? ¿sí? ¿sí? !¿sí?!

-Rachel!, es atractivo lo admito, pero...

-Oh. Por. Dios, te gusta!

-No!, yo no dije eso!

-Si, como sea, pero ten en cuenta que es tres años mayor que tu, Finn lo mataría si intentara algo contigo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Rachel- suspiro con paciencia- solo... tan solo, mira, en primera no creo que él sea gay, y _en segunda_ aun que lo fuera no creo que se fije en mi _y en tercera_ me importa un pepino lo que Finn piense, no es mi culpa que sea tan sobreprotector, además ¿qué clase de peligro puede pasar en un pueblo tan pequeño como este?, puedo cuidarme bien yo mismo

Por fin llegaron a la casa del castaño y entraron a la casa

-Finn ya llegue!-grito Kurt a las escaleras

-y yo también!-exclamo Rachel haciendo reír al castaño

Un chico alto bajo las escaleras, cabello negro, ojos negros, musculoso, de unos 20 años. Finn. Hermanastro de Kurt, sobreprotector, algo torpe pero tierno

-hola hermanito-le desordeno el cabello- y uhmm... hola Rachel- saludo algo incomodo al ver a la chica, sabía que esa chica estaba enamorada de él, pero él no quería una relación, tenía una novia, Quinn de la misma escuela que Kurt, Williams Makenley High School, ella tenía dieciocho años pero Rachel aun dieciséis todos pensaría que es un pedófilo si andará con esa chica

-Hola Finn-saludo emocionada

-Kurt, Josh y yo iremos a jugar póker con chicos del campus

La cara de Rachel fue de desilusión, de seguro quería pasar algo de tiempo con Finn, pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto. Josh. Un chico alto, buen cuerpo, muy atractivo, de ojos oscuros como el azabache, pero el pelo rubio dorado y brillaba junto con la luz. bajo las escaleras y se para en medio de Rachel y el, mirando fijamente a Kurt tomando su mano con delicadeza

-si gustas puedes venir, Kurt- susurro cerca de su oído

Finn se acerco a ellos y empujo el del pecho a Josh alejándolo de Kurt, haciéndole frente a su amigo

-¿Tú estás loco!?, no llevare a mi hermano pequeño, no permitiría que pasara ni cinco minutos con un montón de universitarios adictos a las drogas, el sexo y con gustos indefinidos, tiene quince años, Josh, quince!

-Hey- le reclamo- yo soy un Universitario y no soy así

-¿por qué no entonces se quedan a ver una película?- pregunto Rachel feliz con esa idea, la cual a Josh le pareció muy buena, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Finn le interrumpió

-pero no podemos, Josh- le advirtió con la mirada para que no dijera nada, y luego volteo para tomar las llaves que estaban sobre la mesa- ya prometimos ir a jugar póker, pero, Kurt antes de irme, sígueme, tenemos que hablar

Finn desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina con el chico de piel de porcelana tras el dejando a Rahcel y Josh a solas, ella lo miro dudosa

-¿cuando llevas enamorado de Kurt?-pregunto Rachel ganándose toda la atención del rubio que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿cuatro años? ¿quizá tres?- el aun la miraba estupefacto

-¿por qué crees que estoy enamorado de él?-inquirió en susurro par que no lo oyeran Finn o Kurt aun que aun así dudaba que lo hicieran ya que la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada. Rachel resoplo

-tal vez porque eres demasiado, demasiado obvio, bueno entonces-insistió- ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿tres años?

Josh paso su mano por la nuca nervioso frotándola luego por el cuello y dejándola descansar en su bolsillo

-seis años-susurro inaudible, pero ella lo capto a la perfección

-¡¿seis años?!-exclamo en susurro aunque más alto-¿llevas seis años enamorado y aun no se lo has dicho?

-no, y no se lo diré, tu tampoco se lo dirás, espero- se sentó en el sofá resignado

-no, eso me incumbe, no hablare

-¿Que sucede Finn?- pregunto Kurt sentándose en la encimera de la cocina, dándole un mordisco a la manzana que tomo del cesto para frutas

-bueno sabes ya sabes que mi mama y Burt salieron a Italia, volverán en unos meses, solo quería informarte eso, pero seguro ya lo sabías, así que si quieres ir por ejemplo a una fiesta me tendrás que preguntar antes, por cierto, tu cocinaras!- eso ultimo lo informo feliz

-lo sé, no quiero que cuando ellos lleguen la casa este hecha carbón por otro "intento" tuyo por cocinar

-como sea- se alzo de hombros restándole importancia-voy a ir al campus-le decía mientras caminaba hacia la sala-vamos, Josh-el nombrado se levanto del sofá hasta quedar al lado de Finn, sin poder evitar mirar a Kurt- bien, nosotros nos vamos, Kurt no salgas de noche muy tarde, cierra la puerta con llave y también...

-Finn! lo sé, no soy un niño!

El mayor le revolvió el cabello con cariño molestando más a su hermanito, que lo aparto de un manotazo y se arreglo el cabello, haciendo reír a Josh, era demasiado tierno

Finn se fue hacia el auto seguido de su amigo, cuando cerraron la puerta, el de cabello negro comenzó a conducir pasando los cambios mientras Josh movía sus dedos en un intento de calmar sus nervios, miro a su amigo

-Finn, necesito un consejo-rompió el silencio

-¿consejo de qué?-pregunto más pendiente de cambiar la radio que de ponerle atención

-es...-no sabía ni cómo empezar a preguntar sobre ello-es que me gusta alguien hace un tiempo, mucho tiempo-especifico-no sé qué hacer para olvidarlo

-¿sí?- pregunto Finn entrecerrando un poco los ojos pero sin apartar la vista de la calle-¿y cómo es esa persona?

Josh carraspea nervioso para aclararse la voz, mira por un par de segundos sus manos y luego desvía la vista hacia la ventana

-es alguien... alguien que tú conoces pero no te puedo decir quién es

-¿es alguien que conozco demasiado bien?

-sí, demasiado

- de casualidad no se trata de ¿alguien que le guste la moda, se viste bien, es amable, tiene ojos azules, cabello castaño y quizá, solo quizá, exista una pequeña y diminuta posibilidad de que es mi hermanito?

Josh voltea la cabeza rapidísimo y lo mira con pánico, se maldijo por eso, aparto la mirada carraspeando un par de veces, en un intento de calmarse y que su voz no saliera temblorosa

-No, ¿cómo se te ocurre? yo no me enamoraría del hermano pequeño de mi mejor amigo, sería raro y...

-¿enserio?- le interrumpió Finn-¿enserio crees que te crea luego de ver por cómo le mirabas el trasero y las piernas cada vez que usaba el short corto de su traje de animadora o un pantalón muy ajustado?

Bien, eso sí que tomo de sorpresa a Josh, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su amigo se diera cuenta de cómo el miraba a Kurt, pensaba que era más despistado. Si él se lo iba decir alguna vez a Finn se hubiera esperado una paliza, que le sacara los ojos y los metiera en un frasco para no dejarlo ver de nuevo

-a demás te lo querías traer contigo a la fiesta de universitarios

Josh no contesto, no sabía que decir o si era correcto siquiera decir algo, entonces el incomodo silencio estaba de regreso, podría cortarse la tensión con un cuchillo

-escucha- hablo Finn ganándose la atención inmediata de otro-no me importa que estés enamorado de él, al menos no si no intentas algo, no quiero que Kurt tenga una relación o cosas así es demasiado joven y tengo que cuidarlo

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y sus oscuros ojos mostraron un brillo de decepción, pero entendía perfectamente a su amigo el era muy mayor para Kurt y sabia que el ojiazul no estaba listo para cosas como una relación, aparte de que Finn tampoco le daba permiso, pero no lo culpaba, el tampoco se lo daría a su hermana si fuera su caso.

Pasaron unas tres horas desde que Finn y Josh se fueron dejando a Rachel junto con Kurt y se la pasaron viendo una película. Rachel quería que Finn volviera "debe de estar en el campus con su novia" pensó con amargura. Ella sabía que Finn no la quería, al menos no del modo del que ella lo quería a él, pero no podía hacer nada.

Ahora que lo pensaba ella iba en el mismo barco que Josh, que quería a Kurt, pero él no lo notaba, era demasiado inocente para esas cosas- no le extrañaba que Finn fuera tan sobreprotector- el ojiazul pensaba que el rubio lo veía como un hermano pequeño, cualquiera que tuviera sentido común notaba que no era así.

Se esforzó por no pensar en Finn y su novia Quinn mientras intentaba poner atención a la película que estaban viendo en la sala sentados en el sofá. Des pues de unos minutos la película termino y a Rachel le sonaron las tripas pidiendo comida.

-tengo hambre- se quejo

-¿qué quieres comer?-pregunto Kurt

-sushi!-dijo eufórica

-bien, iré a comprar al restaurant, esta a unas cuadras, si quieres me esperas aquí

Kurt se levanto, tomo su chaqueta, las llaves de la casa y salió, el viento era suave, eran como las ocho y media de la tarde, no había rastro del sol, en cambio la luna estaba brillando, la luna llena, era muy bella. Hace mucho tiempo la había visto con su madre, pensó mientras acariciaba el anillo con su pulgar, lo llevaba en el pulgar debido a que sus dedos eran delgados y largos, en el medio, índice, anular o meñique se le caería.

No, ahora no- pensó, mientras veía como de un local salían chicos del equipo de futbol de su escuela, justo cuando pensó que ninguno se daría cuenta de que era él, de que podría pasar como si nada por su lado, sintió a uno agarrarle el brazo y maldijo su mala suerte

-miren quien está aquí!- dijo y los otros tres pararon y observaron a Kurt que sintió su corazón acelerarse

-oh vamos Jake- le reclamo uno- no podemos llegar tarde hoy al partido vamos

-bien bien- les calmo, entonces miro al ojiazul y lo empujo al suelo-nos vemos mañana, nena

Kurt se levanto del suelo, al menos nadie vio eso, se sacudió un poco la ropa que se le ensucio con tierra, al mover el brazo sintió un poco de dolor, se levanto la manga y observo su muñeca, con razón, había aterrizado con el brazo y se le hiso una herida en la muñeca, las piernas le temblaban levemente y su reparación estaba agitada, pero aun así siguió caminando.

Al llegar al restaurant ordeno porción de sushi para dos personas, y se sentó a esperar a que estuviera listo para que se lo entregaran jugando con su teléfono.

Se sorprendió enormemente al ver a Blaine Anderson entrar al restaurant, el chico con ojos color avellana, le sonrió provocando que Kurt se sonrojara y mordiera su labio inferior, entonces camino hacia él y se sentó frente al chico de ojos azules

-Hola

-Ho...hola Blaine-contesto nervioso

-¿como estas?

-bien-baja la mirada, ya que no está acostumbrado a que chicos guapos le pongan tanta atención y le miren sin apartar la vista de él ni un solo segundo, a excepción de Josh pero Kurt no lo sabe o piensa que lo hace con cariño fraternal.

El cuerpo de Blaine de repente se puso en tensión el ojiazul lo noto por lo rígido que se puso, y tomo aire con dificultas exhalándolo del mismo modo, sus ojos se clavaron en la herida de la muñeca de Kurt

-¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado

-si uhmmm..solo me caí en la calle-mintió

Blaine se levanto de la mesa tan rápido y como pudo incluso fue brusco, susurro un pequeño "tengo que irme", salió casi corriendo del restaurant, Kurt frunció el seño extrañado había visto un pequeño destello rojo en los ojos del otro, pero le resto importancia pensando que fue solo su imaginación. Le entregaron su pedido, pago y se retiro con un cortes "gracias".

Para cuando llego a su casa Rachel casi le arranca la bolsa de las manos "no se nota que tiene hambre" pensó sarcástico Kurt. Cuando terminan de comer Rachel se retira y le dice que le diga a Finn buenas noche, a lo que Kurt solo rueda los ojos y la despide.

Mientras ve otra película escucha que tocan el timbre, "no le abras a extraños" resonó las voz de Finn en su cabeza, pero como a él le importa una enormidad lo que él le diga, camino derechito a abrir la puerta.

Al hacerlo la puerta dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás por instinto al ver a Blaine mirándolo parado justo en la entrada con una pequeña sonrisa

-lo siento- se disculpo de seguro por asustarlo- quería disculparme por irme así tan de repente, se que fue...raro

-no te preocupes, lo entiendo, la sangre te pone aprensivo

-uhmm algo así-contesto con una suave risa- tenia cosas que hacer además y uhmm... como esta tu muñeca?-pregunto más serio

-oh, está bien, fue solo un rasguño, c-como supiste donde vivía?- inquirió curioso con expresión de extrañeza, el de ojos color avellana abrió un poco sus ojos

-es... es un pueblo pequeño-sonaba como una excusa, la verdad, pero lo dejo pasar- le pregunte al la primera persona que vi-asentí con la cabeza un par de veces- uhmm...-comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo algo y cuando lo encontró se lo entrego-pensé que querrías tener esto de vuelta- se sorprendí, era su celular, lo olvido en el restaurant. Lo tomo con el ceño fruncido

-oh, debió de habérseme quedado en la mesa

Dos luces potentes a distancia alumbraron la entrada de la casa haciéndolos a ambos mirar hacia la calle, el auto se detuvo y se bajaron Finn y Josh. El primero observo con curiosidad a Blaine, anduvo hacia ellos hasta detenerse a su lado

-uhmm... Hola?-dijo a Blaine- soy Finn hermano de Kurt

Le tendió la mano y el otro se la tomo sacudiéndola un par de veces. Josh también camino hacia ellos mirando al chico que estaba con Kurt

-soy Blaine Anderson

-oh, bien y... ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?-pregunto Finn, en tanto Josh se apegaba a Kurt, con dejar de mirar con el seño fruncido a Blaine, como si con eso pudiera apartarlo

-Blaine-hablo Kurt llamando la atención de los tres- el.. el vino a traerme mi...mi celular-levanto la mano donde estaba su teléfono enseñándoselos- se me ha quedado en el restaurant cuando fui a comprar sushi

-¿ y Rachel?-pregunto su hermano

-se fue hace unas horas

-sí, ahora yo me iba- bajo los escalones de la entrada susurrando-adiós Kurt

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y comenzó a alejarse de ellos caminando en medio de la calle, doblo hacia la derecha bajo la mirada del castaño, este se aparto de Josh sin ser consciente de lo que al otro le pasaba y corrió tras Blaine

-Blaine!-el nombrado se detuvo y volteo a verlo con curiosidad, mientras Kurt se paraba al frente de el-gracias-dijo jadeando-por... por traerme mi teléfono- el de cabello negro asintió restándole importancia-yo es, te quería preguntar, bueno más bien...va haber una fiesta en el lago mañana, cerca de las cascadas...quiero decir- comenzó a ruborizarse, odiándose por eso y por tartamudear-¿te gustaría ir... conmigo?

Blaine sonrió ampliamente mirándolo unos segundos, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba el otro, que por cierto según él lo hacía más adorable de lo que ya de por si era

-estaré más que feliz de ir contigo

-¿de verdad?

-si-asintió con la cabeza-adiós

Se acerco y le beso la mejilla haciéndolo ruborizar mas, lo cual se le notaba mucho ya que su piel era muy blanca. Entonces se aparto dio media vuelta y comenzó nuevamente a caminar

-te veo mañana-susurro Kurt aun que estaba seguro de que Blaine no le oiría ya que se fue, perdiéndose en la noche.

Se fue a su casa caminando rápido para no demostrar que le temblaban las piernas o las manos, paso por entre Josh y Finn que observaban por donde se fue Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Su nombre es Blaine Anderson- hablaba a Rachel, Tina, una chica asiática, piel morena de cabello negro y largo, era una gran amiga pero le gustaba mucho competir, cuando se decía mucho es, mucho.

Rachel se veía algo incomoda por la conversación, pensando en Kurt y Blaine, no sabían mucho de Anderson, pero Tina comenzó a hablar como si estuviera preparándose para disparar con una lujosa pistola y él fuera su siguiente presa

-Vive con su tío. En la vieja casa de los Anderson-continuo hablando- no ha vivido aquí desde que era un niño-finaliza con una sonrisa se suficiencia

-¿conseguiste todo eso en un día?-pregunto con incredulidad

-oh por favor- exclamo-conseguí todo entre la tercera y la cuarta hora-de seguro soborno a personas para que le consiguieran esa información por ella, pensó Rachel, a Tina no le gustaba tener que trabajar-estamos planeando una boda en Junio- dijo con un suspiro exagerado. Rachel parpadeo un par de veces, era obvio que el chico nuevo tiene los ojos puestos en Kurt - o eso supina por como lo vio observándolo en la hora de entrenamiento-, lo cual probablemente más adelante molestaría mucho a Tina, conociéndola, ya que siempre ah sido el tipo de chica que si no tiene toda la atención, hace berrinche como si tuviera cinco años.

* * *

Pov Blaine

-lo prometiste- entro Ethan a mi habitación con un periódico en su mano mientras yo me ponía una camisa negra dejando que callera por mi torso. Me lo entrego, decía que hubo dos muertes de unos transeúntes en una carretera cerca del pueblo, a causa de un animal. Genial, ahora sospecha que yo lo hice, pensé sarcástico.

-ese fue el ataque de un animal-le indique cortante

-no me des con eso- dijo molesto- conozco el juego, los desgarras lo suficiente para que piensen que fue el ataque de un animal- explicaba con voz fría- dijiste que lo tenias bajo control

-lo tengo- replique

-por favor Blaine- suplico- este es un lugar diferente ahora, he estado callado durante un tiempo pero hay personas que aun recuerdan, y el tú estés aquí ahora, solo va complicar las cosas

-esa no es mi intención- explique con voz tranquila sin poder evitar que sonara triste

-¿entonces cual es?-pregunto subiendo el tono-¿por qué volviste? ¿después de todo este tiempo porque ahora?

-no tengo que explicarme

-se que no puedes cambiar lo que eres,-dijo con voz comprensiva- pero tú no perteneces aquí nunca más

Por un lado sentí que era cierto, no pertenecía, por eso creo que dolió más de lo que me dolía lo que dijera o pensara cualquier persona de mi. Que alguien aparte de mis pensamientos me lo dijera lo hacía difícil.

-¿a dónde pertenezco?-pregunte con voz con débil, como si tuviera la vaga esperanza de que él lo supiera, lo cual dudo. Es estúpido creer que perteneces al lugar en que estuviste tiempo atrás, si cambiaste tanto y no tienes como revertirlo.

-yo no puedo decirte que hacer- me contestó- pero volver aquí fue un error- arrojo el periódico al piso y se fue

Maldición si yo no lo hice y tampoco un animal, quien diablos lo hiso. Saque una foto de mi bolsillo de una chica llamada Elizabeth según decía por debajo de la imagen. Tenía un gran parecido con Kurt, cabello castaño pero el de ella era largo, liso, se lo peinaba a la perfección, ojos azules, un azul hermoso como el de Kurt mezclado con verde y gris.

* * *

Son como las diez de la noche y es la fiesta cerca de las cascadas, se veían muchas personas alrededor, personas besándose, hablando, bebiendo cerca de la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, se supone que no deben de tener alcohol pero como es una fiesta de adolecentes apostó a que tiene, y mucho.

Busco con la mirada pero no lo vio cerca de la mesa o a su amiga, asique se concentre en su oído para hacerlo mucho más agudo, lo que un humano normal no haría, evidentemente. Escucho una conversación y risas, pero sobre todo una voz, su voz, tan dulce y suave como una melodía.

-ayúdame, no es tan difícil-dijo Rachel suplicante

- no te ayudare a conquistar a mi hermano mayor, sería raro, además tiene novia- le contesto Kurt

-tiene novia pero no sabes si la ama

Siguieron hablando sobre lo mucho que ella quería estar con el hermano de Kurt y lo muy poco que a él le importaba, insistiéndole que se acercara por su cuenta, o que él no separaría a esa chica Quinn, de Finn.

Con decisión iba a caminar hacia ellos en el momento en que los diviso, estaban al lado de una fogata hablando. Sus ojos azules brillaban con el fuego que iluminaba discretamente su cabello y parte de su rostro, tenia una hermosura innata que siempre que veía, no podía evitar contemplarla como si no hubiera nada mas en el mundo que mirar.

Pero antes de poder dar más de dos pasos Tina- una chica que lo paso mirando estos días, en los pasillos de la escuela, como una chica a una estrella de Rock con la que se obsesiona- se cruzo en su camino con una sonrisa

-Hola- le saludo con emoción, él le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza-¿vamos a beber?

-es que...-iba a excusarme, quería negarme, solo vine a ver a Kurt, pero antes de poder decir algo más, me tomo el brazo y jalo

-hay ¡vamos!-me llevo hacia otro lado

* * *

**Pov Narrador**

-quiero ver a Finn- le dijo Rachel mirando hacia los lados

-esta con Quinn- contesto con desgana

-Ja!-grito- aun no puedo creer que viniera con Quinn, ¿quien se cree esa rubia?

-¿su novia?-dijo con tono de obviedad

Ella estaba algo triste lo sabía era su mejor amiga depuse de todo, lo ha sido por años, por un momento se inundo en arrepentimiento de habérselo dicho así. Aun que, la chica, su tristeza la disimulaba con enojo o gritos, sobre todo gritos, tener que soportarla es casi todo un desafío, el infierno mismo. Si no mal recuerda cuando los ojos se le ponen medio llorosos como en este momento lo único que quiere es estar sola.

-voy por una bebida

Kurt dejo que se fuera, como no iba querer estar sola posiblemente no era agradable que el chico del que te enamoras pase toda la noche con su novia, besuqueándose, o haciendo otras "cosas". Se estremeció, lo último que quería era imaginarse a su hermano haciéndolo con una chica, que horror.

La noche era oscura, muy oscura, aun que hay aire fresco, lo que hace que no sea sofocante como otras fiestas dentro de unas casas donde te asfixias en el salón de baile respirando el aliento de otras personas.

Observo a lo lejos y vio a Blaine hablando con Tina, parecía aburrido, como si quisiera que se callase ya. Genial, pensó, ella utiliza cualquier motivo para molestar, aun que es su amiga, o al menos finge ser su amiga, ahora de seguro iba tras Anderson, se notaba por la manera en que lo miraba y reía como tonta, coqueteando moviendo su cabello hacia atrás y pestañeando varias veces.

Noto como Blaine lo miraba de vuelta y levantaba su mano saludándolo. El castaño se sonrojo furiosamente por ser descubierto, sonriendo nervioso devolvió el saludo para luego apartar la mirada como pudo.

Blaine sonrió al ver lo adorable que podía llegar a ser el, siempre era así, se quedo mirándolo sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención a Tina o lo que sea de lo que ella estuviera platicándole.

La asiática miro hacia donde lo hacía Blaine, ardió de celos de ver a Kurt ahí. ¿Que demonios tenía el castaño que atraía a los chicos mas sexys?, pensó molesta, primero Josh con el que ella intento que le pusiera atención en la fiesta Hudson en casa de Finn, bailando tontamente a su alrededor. Pero no lo logro ya que Kurt estaba ahí robando los ojos de Josh que no se apartaron de él ni por un segundo y para colmo el ojiazul ni siquiera se daba cuenta de eso.

-que tiene ese niño que atrae tantas miradas-susurro para sí misma-yo soy mucho más sexy que ese "angelito"-eso ultimo lo susurro con burla en la ultima palabra

Blaine la miro con el ceño fruncido. Ella esperaba que no escuchara y lo miro con arrepentimiento, de ser descubierta no de molestar a Kurt. Pero lo hiso, la escucho, dios, valla que lo hiso, ¿sexy? pensó él, nadie era más sexy que Kurt, según él, obvio que atraía muchas miradas es hermoso, y más obvio aun que era un ángel, como lo llamo ella, era tan puro e inocente. Ahora estaba algo molesto, no rechazo a la asiática para no herir sentimientos, pero poco le importaba ahora, Kurt lo está esperando y no perdería tiempo hablando con una chica que no era ni el decimo de hermosa que es el.

-Tina-la callo con calma, mientras ella seguía hablándole- no estoy interesado en ti.

Luego de decir eso dejando a la chica con la boca abierta al igual que los ojos y el ceño fruncido, pareciendo una estatua de lo inmóvil que estaba, se retiro, a hablar con Kurt, por fin estar con él, seguía ahí de pie tan bello como siempre.

-Hola-susurro el castaño sin aliento

-Hey, ¿quieres ir a caminar?-pregunto moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la orilla del lago

-claro

* * *

Rachel observo como Quinn se encontraba discutiendo con Finn, o más bien ella le gritaba

-prometiste que estaríamos juntos

-¿no puedes estar feliz por mí?, ¿sabes? ¡no debí de venir!

Quinn se saco la chaqueta de Finn que traía puesta sobre sus hombros,- de seguro él se la puso por el frio que hacía, pensó Rachel con amargura imaginándose lo cálida que estaría su chaqueta, ella jamás se la quitaría- se la aventó al pecho de mala manera alejándose del molesta y acelerada en dirección al bosque, ignorando los llamados de Finn para que regresara.

Noah Puckerman observo como la rubia se iba sin apartar la mirada de ella, el siempre le tuvo ganas, o al menos así lo veía el, como "ganas", enamoramiento es algo estúpido. Su forma de superarlo al menos por unos segundos es acostándose con todas las chicas sensuales que se le cruzaban en el camino. Finn es uno de sus mejores amigo, no le dirá que le tiene ganas a su chica, jamás. Frunció el seño molesto dándose la vuelta para tomar otra cerveza de la mesa, con la idea de emborracharse, conseguir una chica y acostarse con ella.

* * *

A penas se quito la chaqueta de Finn le dio frio sobre los hombros, pero no pensaba devolverse a pedírsela. Llevaba caminando aproximadamente unos veinte minutos en medio del bosque, no quería volver, al menos no aun, necesitaba pensar y aclarar su mente, aunque este lugar no era el mejor para hacerlo.

Escucho que unas ramas se quebraban a su espalda, con excesiva rapidez voltea su cabeza, no hay nada, entonces escucha un cuervo graznar, que va en dirección a donde se encontraba la fiesta o donde fuera, le resto importancia.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de regresar, pero estaba tan molesta y triste que quería gritar, no estaba en condiciones de ver la cara de Finn, se reprimió las lagrimas y siguió caminando.

Se encuentro con un conejo blanco a distancia, camina hacia él, entonces vio que la patita del pobre animal se atoro en un montón de ramas, se agacho con cuidado de espantarlo y lo ayudo a salir levantando las ramas. En cuanto lo hiso el pequeño animal corrió lejos y rápido, como se hubiera un depredador del que huir y ella era incapaz de ver.

-Awww-se escucho algo o más bien alguien, con toques de burla-que tierna, ayudar a los animales indefensos

Ella se levanto lo más rápido que pudo mirando alrededor, hasta que diviso la sombra de lo que parecía ser una persona, no estaba muy segura, la sombra tenía dos puntos verdes en su rostro, entonces ella cayó en cuenta de que esos eran sus ojos, sus aterradores, fríos y depredadores ojos.

-¿quien anda ahí?-grito con la voz quebrada de miedo

Miro el suelo notando como una niebla blanca y espesa salía del, o al menos eso parecía que pasaba, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, si esa cosa quería hacerle daño correr era su única alternativa pero tenía las piernas paralizadas de miedo.

-qué pena-susurro con un sarcástico tono la sombra- que yo no soy tierno

Quinn reprimió un gemido en su garganta parando de respirar, la sombra no se movía de donde estaba. Corre, corre, corre se gritaba a sí misma mentalmente, dio un paso atrás para atinar, froto sus ojos pero al separar sus manos de ellos la sombra no estaba ahí.

Respiro un par de veces con agitación antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad pero no dio ni cinco pasos, deteniéndose en seco al ver la sombra ahí. Volteo corriendo hacia el otro lado. Entonces sintió en su cuello un ardor, como si alguien le hubiera clavado dos grandes agujas y extrajera su sangre.

* * *

Ya iba como en el decimo vaso de alcohol tratando de olvidarse de ella, el cual no tardo en acabarse. Puckerman dejo en onceavo vaso antes de acabárselo, Quinn aun no volvía y el estaba empezando a preocuparse. La observo irse molesta al bosque pero no volver y ya pasaron cuarenta y tres minutos.

Saco su celular del bolsillo y marco su número, sonaba y sonaba pero nadie contestaba, después de tanto esperar lo mandaron al buzón de voz. Molesto y con más de la fuerza requerida metió nuevamente su celular al bolsillo y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, estaba obscuro los arboles eran altos y hacían sombra, todo lo que alumbraba era la luz de la luna.

Cuando estaba dentro del bosque diviso a alguien, era una mujer, en el suelo, acostada, no sabía si desmayada o inconsciente. Lo que le alarmo y provoco que fuera corriendo hasta allí fue ver el cabello rubio, arrodillándose junto a ella noto que tenía el cuello desgarrado como si un animal la hubiera atacado.

-¿Quinn?- susurro pasando su mano por el rostro de ella tratando inútilmente de despertarla. No estaba muerta, aun la escuchaba respirar, con debilidad pero lo hacía-Oh por dios

* * *

Fueron a caminar por la orilla del lago. Kurt consciente de que Blaine no apartaba los ojos de él. Se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar para que la voz no le saliera temblorosa.

-entonces, ¿dónde vives?

-en la casa Anderson, ¿la conoces?

-eh pasado un par de veces por fuera

Kurt se froto los antebrazos con las manos cuando paso una ráfaga suave de viento, su camisa era de manga corta, no indicada para la noche. Blaine lo noto y frunció el seño

-¿tienes frio?

-un poco

Se saco su chaqueta y la coloco con delicadeza sobre los hombros de Kurt, sorprendiéndolo. Lo quedo mirando por unos segundos directamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules, avanzo un paso acercándose a él, quería mas, quería acercarse más, lo necesitaba. Noto como las mejillas del castaño enrojecieron y pasaba su lengua por sus labios, Dios, pensó, esos labios. Antes de poder acercarse a él mas y anular el maldito espacio restante escucharon un grito alarmante.

-¡Ayuda!- era Puckerman quien llego corriendo a la fiesta con alguien en brazos, Quinn, la chica tenía sangre en el cuello y en la ropa.

La dejaron sobre una mesa, quitando bruscamente las bebidas y comida. La gente se comenzó a amontonar corriendo para contemplar la imagen, de la rubia inconsciente. Observo a Finn preocupado que le preguntaba a Puckerman lo que sucedió y este le explicaba con pánico, la chica estaba casi desangrada. Finn saco su teléfono y marco, seguramente a una ambulancia.

Blaine respiro pesadamente, no puede ser, pensó, miro a Kurt que se veía asustado mirando a toda la gente amontonada alrededor de la chica y a Puckerman pidiendo espacio. Quería abrazar al castaño pero sabía que debía alejarse, no podía permitir que ellos se acercaran, no a él, lo mantendría a salvo.

-creo que acabo la fiesta- dijo Blaine con voz tranquila a Kurt quien asintió con la cabeza-debería irme

Se acerco, beso su mejilla y se fue.

* * *

Blaine llego corriendo a su casa, decidido. Averiguaría quien es el causante de los ataques, aun que ya tenía sus sospechas

Ethan lo observo entrar apresurado, pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo fue interrumpido por Blaine

-ah habido un ataque, y créeme que no he sido yo-corrió a su habitación y se encerró recostándose en la cama intentando calmarse

Revisaba documentos sobre los ataques recientes intentando encontrar alguna descripción física de los atacantes. El balcón está abierto y la cortina hacia los lados, dejando que el viento y la oscuridad entrara, pero sintió una presencia que no había sentido en algún tiempo. Se levanto de la silla del escritorio dejando el periódico sobre ella y dando la espalda al balcón, pensativo.

-Cooper-susurro sin voltear para asegurarse que estaba parado detrás de él.

-Hola hermanito-saludo el hombre de ojos azules, con el cabello dividido y peinado hacia atrás, acompañado de una arrogante sonrisa que era normal en su familia, y que no tenía que ver para saber que estaba en su rostro. De todas maneras se volteo para hacerle frente.

-que haces aquí, Cooper?-pregunto con voz fría

-¿no puedo venir y saludar a mi hermano menor?-pregunto fingiendo estar ofendido caminando por la habitación

-tú no "solo saludas"-dije haciendo énfasis- ahora dime, ¿qué mierda es lo que haces aquí?

-está bien-contesto, levantando ambas manos en señal de tregua-estoy buscando un artefacto-hiso una pausa -que invento la familia Hudson para matar vampiros o algo así que los dañe, escuche por ahí que Liam lo busca-saco un vaso que estaba sobre la mesa junto con una botella de las muchas que había ahí, la abrió vertiendo el contenido, por unos segundos solo se pudo oír el sonido del liquido caer sobre el vaso, el cristal fue elevado y Cooper lo bebió de un solo trago.

"Hudson" el nombre le sonaba, pero luego recordó, que ese es el apellido del hermanastro de Kurt, Finn. Lo único que espera es que Cooper no les haga daño para conseguirlo, menos a Kurt, mucho menos a él.

-¿porque lo buscas?- pregunto con desconfianza resaltante en su voz, lo cual se había vuelto común entre ellos dos.

-no importa ahora- contesto negando con la cabeza y ojos cerrados, obviamente ocultaba algo, dejo el vaso en la mesa pero sin soltarlo, tan relajado como siempre-Sebastian está de visita-le informo.

Oh, Dios no, no le molestaba que le visitara, era su primo, como un hermano para él, pero era excesivamente problemático, es del tipo de idiota que toma lo que quiere, haciendo lo que quiere cuando quiere sin importarle si hace daño o no a alguien más, no es confiable pero tampoco el confía en alguien, pero lo quiere mucho como a Cooper, aun que ambos vuelvan su vida una verdadera mierda, jamás perdonaría a alguien que les hiciera daño, sin importar que ellos mismos se comporten todo el tiempo como bestias sin corazón, el esperaba que cambiaran eso.

Suspiro dejándose caer sobre el sofá, no tenía ni tiempo ni paciencia para encargarse o evitar que estos tontos hagan estupideces.

-¿dónde está ese idiota?-inquirí molesto, pero resignado

-ahora debe estar "cenando"- contesto haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Blaine roto los ojos

-¿ustedes no tienen mejores cosas que hacer que no sea seguirme?

-nop-contesto Cooper sentándose a mi lado-recuerda, hermanito, que yo también pertenezco a este pueblo- tomo el control remoto de la mesa que estaba al centro, presiono un botón y la televisión se encendió con poco volumen, pero él se lo subió más.

-_noticia de última hora_-hablaba la presentadora de las noticias- _se han encontrado dos cuerpos mas sin vida hace una hora en la autopista al sur ocasionado por un animal, se dice que las víctimas son..._

De mala manera le quito o más bien arranco el control de las manos de Cooper y apagó la televisión, se levante molesto y le miro lanzando dagas por los ojos.

-¿¡tú lo hiciste?!-le grito

-claro que no- se le volvió a quitar y encendió la televisión-ese debió de ser Sebastian-le indico calmado- yo tomo sangre de hospitales, no de cuellos, ¿lo recuerdas? y cuando tomo sangre de cuellos los dejo vivos y hago que lo olviden-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando ver la televisión a su espalda-¿quieres quitarte?, la carne de burro no es transparente-dijo burlón

Blaine se sentó nuevamente, molesto, más de lo que ya estaba.

-lo único que lograran será causar problemas, este pueblo es pequeño, la gente dice cosas y los rumores corren rápido, eso va para ti ¡y el imbécil de Sebastian!- eso ultimo lo grito, esperando a que él lo oyera.

-eso hirió mis sentimientos-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-oh, espera, yo no los tengo-rio Sebastian para sí mismo con sarcasmo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **osea yo, quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado Reviews: enserio gracias :D me fascina leerlos ;P

AnyColferLove: bueno gracias, espero que te este gustando

Karla Hummel-Kiryuu: lamento si tardo, culpa de mis profesores del cole, si quieres golpearlos pídelo ;P

Shily21: Bueno, Sebastian es todo un malote, lo cual me encanta y Blaine es como el chico que intenta ser bueno pero no puede evitar ser un pillo aveces ;P

Karo: gracias, compañera de curso, vieja amiga, ni te la leíste y dices " esta buena xd" te quiero ;P

Gabriela Cruz: valla fiesta ¿no? ojala te guste, espero ;P

OtherBoy: no me molesta que me corrijas, si cometo errores preferiría que me lo dijeran, es mi primera historia que publico y tiene como una trama asi que como puedes notar no soy muy buena

Gracias a Todos :D

Por cierto: Glee no me pertenece. Es estúpido que lo diga ahora pero mejor tarde que nunca.

Y solo si quieren saber como es el anillo de Kurt o el collar que le da Blaine pueden seguirme en Instagram me llamo KAMILABPUCKETT :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Sebastian un chico alto, que aparentaba diecinueve años, con la piel bronceada, cabello castaño peinado hacia arriba, y hermosos ojos verdes que los iris brillaban como la esmeralda.

Blaine con ira acumulándose en su rostro- mientras sus ojos enrojecían, se abalanzo sobre él. Lo que provocó que ambos caigan al suelo, luego de romper una pequeña mesa de centro, con un sonoro golpe. Entonces lo agarra de la camisa y le grita con furia.

-¿¡Tú fuiste quien ataco a esa chica?!

-No se ah visto ni por cinco segundos y ya están peleando- dice Cooper con paciencia, sobándose las sienes

-¿Estás sospechando que yo lo hice?-preguntó haciéndose el inocente

-No, Sebastian, ¡ni siquiera sé porque te estoy preguntando! ¡es un hecho!

Blaine lo suelta de mala gana y se levanta del suelo. Mientras Sebastian se queda tirado en el piso con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, como burlándose, con su sonrisa de arrogancia, haciendo como si le diera flojera pararse.

-Tenía hambre- se excuso- y, por favor, nadie la manda a ir a caminar sola en medio de un boque de noche, puedo encontrarse con un secuestrador, tuvo suerte que era solo yo

¿suerte? pensó Blaine con sarcasmo, aguantándose las ganas de estrangularlo mientras respiraba profundamente y el rojo de sus ojos desaparecía sustituyéndolo por el avellana.

-Sebastian- susurra como advertencia indicándole que se callara

-Oh vamos, Blaine ah pasado mucho tiempo, y eres mi primo, además escuche que estas yendo a la escuela, debe de ser aburrido ir y sentarse por horas escuchando cosas que no interesan, pero si tanto me insistes-dijo riendo-iré contigo a la escuela

-Ni si quiera lo pienses, Smythe, no debes ir, ¡no puedes!

Lo último que necesitaba era que fuera a la escuela, no quería que hubiera otro asesinato o otro ataque, porque de quererlo Sebastian tarde o temprano satis facería su sed de sangre, sin importarle lastimar, estaba seguro.

-Oh ¿por qué? hasta compre cuadernos y una mochila que combinan

Sabía que seguía burlándose. El solo imaginarlo hacer algo como un humano era algo imposible, el no se acercaba a los humanos a menos que quisiera sangre, podía controlarse a la perfección pero según él, no era divertido.

-Creo que sería bueno para Sebastian ir a la escuela, así aprenderá algo- dijo Cooper

-Si, por cierto, Blaine ¿tú de verdad vas a la escuela a aprender o hay algo... o mejor dicho "alguien" en particular?

Blaine lo miró atentamente, lo sabe, pensó alarmado, estaba seguro de que él lo sabía, pero no podía decirlo, no podía permitir que Sebastian se acercara, no a él.

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo

-No estaría tan seguro, quizá también me interese a mi

Intentó golpear a Sebastian en la cara, pero él lo esquivó justo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, y se paró cruzándose de brazos aun sonriendo.

-¡Aléjate de Kurt!, Sebastian, Elizabeth ya no está aquí ¿qué es lo que quieres de él? ¿que buscas?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo-contraatacó- ¿qué quieres de él? o ¿que buscas?

"Lo quiero todo de él", pensó, "lo quiero a él", no lo dijo, no podía decírselo a Sebastian sería un problema, todo lo que giraba en torno a él era un maldito problema y siempre buscaba herirlo, sin tocarlo, pero probablemente lo haría haciendo daño a lo que él quiere.

-Busco una vida normal, lo que por cierto tu siempre me quitas cuando apareces, ¿cuando será el día en que ambos me dejen tranquilo y o me persigan más?

-No te pongas dramático

Los tres escucharon que tocaban el timbre, pero antes de que Blaine diera dos pasos hacia la entrada, Sebastian se le adelanto, caminando hacia la puerta. De repente Blaine reaccionó mirando como tocaba la manilla y le grito desesperado, con la esperanza de que no lo conociera, al abrir la puerta.

-¡No abras!

Pero Sebastian lo ignoró completamente y abrió.

Kurt levantó la mirada del suelo, y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Sebastian, que lo observaban detenidamente. Todo su cuerpo, se cohibido un poco por la mirada del otro y sintió sus pómulos blancos bañarse en un rojo intenso. Tenía la extraña sensación de haber visto esa mirada en algún otro lado, pero no lograba recordarlo. Paso saliva por su garganta y se mordió el labrio inferior antes de liberarlo, por fin y hablar.

-Ho...Hola- tartamudeo- vine yo...uhmm.. ¿es..esta Blaine?

-Oh, por supuesto- dijo cortésmente- está en la sala, ven pasa- apoyó su mano en la espalda baja de Kurt y lo empujó con suavidad hacia adentro, miró por unos segundos ese blanco y seguramente muy delicado y suave cuello pero sacudió la cabeza al instante, pero sus pensamientos volvieron a vagar a su mano que tocaba el cuerpo del otro, quería bajar la mano, tocar más abajo de ese cuerpo. Se controlaría, se regaño mentalmente-Mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe, por cierto, soy el primo de Blaine-le tendió la mano

Su sonrisa era arrogante, pensó Kurt mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios ahora secos, no sabía si estaba fingiendo ese tipo caballerosidad o si era realmente así, lo cual dudaba. Pestañeó unas veces y aparto su mirada que estaba fija en los penetrantes ojos del otro.

-Soy Kurt-le respondió al saludo tomando su mano

Escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, carraspeando un par de veces, Kurt se volteo y vio a Blaine ahí de pie.

-Hola Kurt-le saludó con una sonrisa leve

-Hola-le correspondió la sonrisa el castaño-uhmm esto... te has ido tan de repente que me preocupe, quería saber si estabas bien

El ojimiel miraba fijamente a Sebastian, como si le molestara que estuviera tan cerca de Kurt, este sonrió complacido y se acerco aun mas al ojiazul, le molestaba, Dios, y mucho, no quería que se le acercara, que lo mirara, que lo tocara, que le hiciera daño.

-Claro-contestó Blaine saliendo del trance en que sus ojos acecinaban los del otro- Estoy bien- aun así su voz sonó fría como el hielo

-Debería irme a casa-anunció el castaño, incómodo, por el trato de ambos familiares, por cómo se miraban, sospechaba que se odiaban, era rara su relación, ¿acaso habría pasado algo entre ambos para que se detestaran así?, le ponían nervioso, tanto que prefería alejarse de una vez por todas-Ten

Blaine miro lo que le tendía, era su chaqueta, ni siquiera notó que se la había dejado en la fiesta. Se acercó y la tomó, pero se la volvió a colocar sobre los hombros a Kurt y frotar sus antebrazos, sin quitar sus manos de la chaqueta se acercó un poco mas susurrándole al oído.

-Quédatela, hace frio, y aun así te queda mejor a ti-le guiñó un ojo haciéndolo sonrojar furiosamente y morderse el labio

-Gracias-dijo casi inaudible- te la devolveré-indicó

Blaine besó su ruborizada mejilla que se sentía tan suave y caliente en sus labios, susurró un "cuídate" y Kurt asintió. Se volteó para caminar hacia la puerta pero chocó con Sebastian, no sabía ni cuando se le acercó tanto, pero estaba tan cerca que sintió la reparación del mas alto en la sien.

-Un placer conocerte, Sebastian-su voz le salió temblorosa como se sentían sus piernas en ese momento

-También a ti, Kurt

Sebastian se inclino acercándose y besó la mejilla contraria que Blaine había besado, ignorando el seño fruncido del ojimiel, se separó con delicadeza y le permitió el paso haciéndose a un lado. Kurt pasó por su lado nervioso, abrió la puerta y se fue, dejando que se cerrara a su espalda.

* * *

Tina sentada frente a Rachel en el Lima Been tomaba un té , esperando a estar sobria, luego de que Blaine le dijera que no está interesado en ella, comenzó a beber hasta perder un poco el sentido de donde se encontraba, lo que ella quiso, pero solo la deprimió mas. Su amiga tuvo que llevarla al café para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó Rachel

-No-se quejó, sobándose la cabeza e hizo una pausa antes de hablar-¿por qué no vino por mi?- pregunta Tina repentinamente levantando la cabeza, mientras tomaba un sorbo del café- ¿porque los chicos que quiero nunca vienen por mi?, siempre lo hago mal, da igual como o de qué forma, siempre está mal, pero en cambio Kurt, el siempre lo hace bien,-sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos pero se negó a soltar lagrimas. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia- es que... él ni siquiera lo intenta, y siempre es él, la gente solo lo elige, para todo, todo-especifico-, y yo en cambio lo intento muy fuerte, pero nunca soy yo, debería ser yo, para algo

-Esto no es competencia, Tina-le dijo Rachel con calma, ella estaba sobria, no tomó, al menos no como los demás chicos de la fiesta, que mas de la mitad olvidaron donde estaban parados

-Sí, lo es

-Creo que deberías relajarte, ir a tu casa y tomar un baño. Adiós, debo volver a casa

Rachel se levantó de su lugar y se fue. Tina quedo mirando la puerta del Lima Been, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de un chico, se quedo hipnotizada, era muy atractivo, alto, ojos verdes, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Muy sexy, pensó Tina. El chico le sonrió y ella algo aturdida le sonrió de vuelta.

Antes de poder levantarse e ir hablar con el chico, saludarlo o algo. El desapareció, dejándola ahí de pie con las palabras en la garganta, pero ella no se rendiría, la próxima vez que lo viera, hablarían o quizá más, tenía esa esperanza.

* * *

Kurt llego a su casa y abrió con las llaves. Lo primero que vio fue a Finn en el teléfono con una expresión de alivio en su rostro mientras le hablaba al aparato diciendo algo como "si, gracias por llamar", y cortó.

-¿Era del hospital?-preguntó Kurt cerrando la puerta

-Si, Quinn despertó, gracias a dios, dicen que no saben qué clase de animal fue lo que la atacó, pero lo que importa es que ya está bien

Kurt asintió con la cabeza pero antes de ir a subir las escaleras a su habitación Finn se plantó frente a él con una ceja levantada. Rayos, maldijo el castaño, su hermano mayor tenía esa mirada que le reprochaba, de seguro por donde estuvo luego de la fiesta, pero se quedo mirándolo.

-¿Qué?-soltó de mala gana el menor

-¿Dónde estabas?-inquirió entrecerrando los ojos

Pensó por unos segundos que contestarle, lo último que quería era preocuparlo, aunque no hubiera hecho nada malo. Pero le diría la verdad, era su hermano después de todo, no quería mentirle

-Fui a ver a Blaine

-¿El chico que vino el otro día a dejarte tu teléfono?

-Si-contestó alzándose de hombros como si le restara importancia, aun que no era así. Deseaba que Finn no le diera el discurso sobre que tenía que cuidarlo y bla bla bla

-Ese chico...- comenzó Finn- no te gusta, ¿o sí?

Sintió un calor en la garganta en dirección a sus mejillas, "no te sonrojes", se dijo mentalmente o sospecharía. Tragó saliva nervioso jugando con la chaqueta en sus manos mientras bajaba la mirada con la esperanza de que Finn no viera su rubor.

-No, no yo... el...uhmmm tan solo...

-¿Y esa chaqueta?- le interrumpió- se que no tengo no idea sobre la moda y esas cosas pero te conozco y no es como muy de tu estilo

-Me la entrego Blaine-susurro esperando que no lo oyera- Finn-le paró antes de que dijera algo- tengo sueño, ¿okey? iré a dormir, buenas noches

Pasó por su lado y casi corrió hacia arriba. Cuando estuvo ya en su habitación dejo la chaqueta de Blaine con delicadeza en la cama. Se quito los zapatos y los pantalones para ponerse unos de piyama, haciendo lo mismo con la camisa. Entonces se metió a su cama durmiéndose en pocos minutos.

* * *

Sebastian oculto en la oscuridad, lo observaba. Su respiración era tranquila, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas con un leve sonrojo, y sus labios entre abiertos como si lo llamaran, sabía que lo llamaban. Dormía boca arriba, con sus manos sobre la almohada en la que descansaba su cabeza inclinada levemente hacia un lado, la camisa de su piyama no tenia mangas- dejaba al descubierto sus hombros que resultaron tan blancos y finos que se pregunto si el resto de su piel seria así también- y era de un color claro, hasta llegaba a ser transparente que dejaba ver partes de su pecho, podría ver lo demás, pero lo cubrían las sabanas. Parecía un ángel, siempre parecía un ángel, tan puro y hermoso.

Apartó con delicadeza unos cabellos que cayeron sobre su frente que resulto mas como una caricia que siguió en dirección a su mejilla, fue algo tan suave como si tuviera miedo de arruinarlo o dañarlo, y quizá, solo quizá así era como se sentía, como si pudiera dañarlo.

No podría hacerle daño aun que su vida dependiera de ello, se acercó lo suficiente para que la punta de sus narices se rozaran, no podía, si seguía así no retrocedería, pero alejarse de él era doloroso, su única debilidad era él. Ese jovencito con cuerpo de ángel que no pasaba los quince años, pero que poseía una atracción que le tentaba a no renunciar a él. Jamás renunciar a él. Jamás renunciar a...

-Kurt

* * *

-¿Por qué no le hablaste?

Le pregunta Rachel a Tina mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio y Kurt estaba al lado de ellas, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decían.

-No alcance, antes de que si quiera terminara de levantarme ya se había esfumado. Pero hablando enserio era muy, muy guapo, tenía unos ojos verdes que cuando los mirabas no podías pensar en otra cosa.

Y así fue como siguió Tina todo el día hasta la hora del almuerzo, hablando sobre un chico al que no le había hablado ni una sola vez, le conto a toda la escuela o a gran parte de ella.

Estaban sentados almorzando en una mesa del gigantesco casino, Tina, Kurt y Elliot. Hasta que llego una chica emocionadísima con exceso de energía, quizá demasiado, era Rachel y comenzó hablar como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Escucharon? hay un chico nuevo, es tan sexy como Blaine Anderson, ¡creo que son parientes!-hiso una pausa para respirar ignorando como Elliot giraba los ojos al escuchar las palabras "Blaine Anderson"-oh miren ¡miren! Dios ¡viene para acá!

Tina, Elliot y Kurt voltearon para ver donde apuntaba Rachel, y la asiática se quedo sin habla al igual que Kurt quien supo al instante quien era, y valla que sabia quien era.

-Chicos-les llamó Tina- él es el chico del que les hable-susurró, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Rachel- es mi nuevo amor-dijo alzando las cejas de arriba a abajo una y otra vez.

Sebastian Smythe, el primo de Blaine. Traía una mochila al hombro, una camisa negra, zapatos negros, pantalones negros y chaqueta de cuero negra, unas gafas oscuras cubrían sus ojos, se las quito colgándolas en el borde de su camisa, llamaba la atención de todas las personas que lo rodeaban, la chicas se susurraban cosas al oído y reían bajito. Pero el de ojos verdes solo miro en dirección a la mesa de Kurt andando hacia allí.

Observó como Tina rápidamente se arreglaba el cabello, sacaba un labial de su bolso y se ponía apresuradamente, Sebastian no miraba otro lado aparte de la mesa de ellos. Se detuvo justo delante de ellos con una media sonrisa, la asiática lo miraba como si estuviera loca de amor.

-¿Les molesto si me siento aquí?-preguntó con cortesía, que parecía falsa, como si se burlara de preguntarlo siquiera, en especial con esa arrogante sonrisa.

-Claro que no-dijo Tina casi al instante- puedes sentarte a mi lado si gustas

Él asintió pero en lugar de sentarse al lado de la asiática, se sentó entre Elliot y Kurt, empujando un poco al primero levemente con su hombro-sin prestar atención a la mirada del otro, ya que solo estaba observando fijamente al castaño, quien parecía muy sorprendido.

-¿Como estas, Kurt?

La voz de Sebastian sonó tan ronca que a Kurt le dieron escalofríos, pero el mayor ignoro completamente las miradas sorprendidas de Elliot, Tina y Rachel, solo se inclinó y beso por unos tres segundos la mejilla de Kurt, este se sonrojo notoriamente mordiendo su labio- lo que le causo diversión y otro sentimiento que negaba reconocer, a Sebastian.

Tina observaba la escena con los puños y la mandíbula apretados tanto que le llego a doler el clavarse las uñas, Rachel estaba más consciente que los demás-quienes no ponían atención- de lo que le pasaba, pero no podía hacer nada para que se tranquilizara. Sabía que Tina culparía a Kurt siempre lo culpaba, pero no era su culpa que los chicos que ella quería lo miraran a él, sin siquiera él notarlo.

-Sebastian, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy nuevo estudiante-informó como si fuera una especia de chiste o estupidez-¿crees que me podrías, enseñar la escuela más tarde?-su voz resonó sensual en los oídos de todos al igual que su sonrisa lo era.

Eso fue todo, todo lo que Tina soportó, Kurt se supo el nombre de "Sebastian" antes que ella, ¿cómo?, no tenía idea, y estaba tan molesta que no le importaba en esos momentos, siempre Kurt, le grito su mente, siempre va ser Kurt. Quería gritar, quería que la mirara, lo cual no hizo desde que se sentó, ya que estaba mirando a Kurt. Soltó aire y dijo de manera mordaz.

-Tengo que ir a clases-se fue seguida de Rachel que le gritaba que la esperara y tuvo que correr para alcanzarla

Sebastian dio vuelta la cabeza y miro a Elliot directo a los ojos y su pupila aumentaba de tamaño para luego disminuir, le dijo.

-Tú también tienes que ir a clases- no era una pregunta sonó como una orden, entonces Elliot se levanto y se fue, se volteo a Kurt con una sonrisa- ¿entonces? ¿me enseñarías el instituto?

-S...si quieres-la voz le salió temblorosa mientras se alzaba levemente de hombros

Se levantaron de donde estaban almorzando-al menos Kurt, ya que no vio a Sebastian probar nada- y al voltearse notaron que todos los observaban curiosos, Kurt se sonrojo, sabía que significaría.

-¿Porque todos nos miran?-pregunto en susurro Sebastian, aun que tenia clara la repuesta

-Eres el chico nuevo, presa para las chicas, y los chicos... bueno supongo que algunos-se alzó de hombros-tienes suerte de no ser un nerd o no vivirías para contarlo

Kurt caminó hacia la salida del casino seguido de Sebastian. Él le explicaba al mayor donde quedaban las instalaciones del instituto, como el gimnasio, las canchas de futbol, donde practican las animadoras. Pero a Sebastian no le interesaba en lo más mínimo eso, ya ni siquiera estaba al tanto de porque le pidió que le enseñara el lugar, solo estaba mirando a Kurt, sus ojos azules como el cielo algo nublado, ya que tenia toques de gris.

-Y esas son las gradas, el escondite para irse a fumar, tomar, traficar o cosas así-dijo indicando unas gradas, donde bajo ellas habían unos tres sillones

-Bonito anillo-indicó apuntando el anillo de la mano de Kurt

-Gracias, me lo dio mi mama, antes de morir

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-Un accidente-dijo restándole importancia pero aun así su mirada era triste, justo lo que quería ocultar-uhmm por cierto, Sebastian, ¿donde está Blaine?, no lo eh visto

-A mi espalda-susurró, no con la intención de que lo escucharan, solo pensó en voz alta

-Aquí estoy-Blaine habló haciendo a ambos voltear, sorprendiendo a Kurt de ver como Sebastian lo adivinó

-Le estaba enseñando a Sebastian el instituto-dijo Kurt

Blaine asintió con la cabeza lentamente mirando con los ojos entrecerrados peligrosamente a Sebastian.

Kurt volvió a sentir una tensión entre ellos, de la que prefería alejarse, asique busco una excusa rápida.

-Yo ya me iba a clases, así que...

No termino de decir nada, solo se fue. Dejando a Sebastian y Blaine a solas, el ultimo no dejaba de mirarlo con ganas de arrojarlo a un pozo y ahogarlo.

-Te dije que te alejaras de él

-Debiste saber que si me pides algo, hare lo contrario-dijo Sebastian- si me disculpas recordé que tengo algo que hacer, asique con tu permiso, o mejor dicho, sin tu permiso, me retiro-dijo y entonces se fue tan rápido como encender y apagar una luz.

Blaine caminó hasta debajo de las gradas y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared, haciendo un agujero con su puño, entonces se echó en el sillón más largo que había y se relajó un rato, era tan obvio que él y Sebastian no iban a la escuela por las clases, pero si tenían una razón en común, una muy buena razón.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¿Bien? ¿no? ¿si? no? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? Okey

Instagram: /kamilabpuckett

Twitter: /KamiiiBouvier

No uso casi nunca Twitter, y en Instagram tengo fotos de puras tonterías, oh por cierto, no es una escusa solo quiero decir que me tarde porque tuve muchas pruebas, no es como que estudiase mucho, pero buaano, uhmmm y tengo algunos capítulos ya hechos que subiré cuando termine otros

Sebastian o Blaine Omg, ¿que sucederá?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Sentado en medio de la clase de Historia, sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, un mensaje de Rachel, lo abrió y leyó _"¿cómo conoces a Sebastian?". _Escribió un mensaje de respuesta que decía _"Nos conocimos ayer, en la casa de Blaine, es su primo". _Rachel: _"okey, y...¿Qué hacías ayer en la casa de Blaine? ;)". _Se ruborizo hasta las orejas al leer eso, asique contesto rápidamente "_no te importa_" . Rachel:_"bien bien, ¿hoy tienes practica?". _Kurt: _"Si, ¿quieres ir a mi casa a fingir que me vas a ver a mi pero realmente a ver a Finn?"_. Rachel: _"Quizá, si tanto me insistes ;) "._

* * *

Kurt y Rachel llegaban caminando a la casa del primero. La chica paró en seco al ver cierto auto deportivo rojo y lujoso estacionado en la entrada. El cual pertenece a la novia de Finn, no debió de haber ido, no quería llegar y estar la tarde entera sentada viendo como se besaban, si es que lo hacían, le dolería.

-Kurt, creo que será mejor que yo no esté

-No tienes que irte, solo porque Quinn va estar-le dijo entendiendo todo lo que la chica sentía

-Aun así será lo mejor, para Finn y para Quinn, adiós

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hiso, solo la vio marcharse. Tenia razón, a Quinn la atacaron, y no necesitaba estresarse más viendo a la chica que estaba enamorada de su novio, no sería lo más indicado, porque Quinn no era tonta, sabía lo que pasaba.

Entro a su casa, donde todos estaban sentados, Josh, Finn y Quinn, la chica tenía una gasa en el cuello con manchas rojas, de sangre seca. Recordó verla levemente como la cargaban en una camilla en la ambulancia, tenía una horrible herida en el lugar donde ahora estaba cubierto por la gasa. Josh y Finn tenían expresiones de preocupación.

Kurt dejo su mochila caer al suelo y se sentó. Finn capto la fresca mirada de Josh hacia Kurt, que traía puesto el uniforme de animadoras. Le dio un codazo en las costillas con discreción pero fuerte, el otro lo miro con reproche, entonces Finn negó con la cabeza como diciéndole que no era el momento.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kurt

-Quinn, ella...-hablo Josh con calma-nos contaba que era lo que la ataco anoche

-Oh, ¿y que fue?

-Un...-se interrumpió Quinn, sobándose la sienes con cansancio, tenia ojeras y estaba pálida, mucho, lo que no era común en ella- Se que sonara de locos, pero lo más parecido a eso que vi fue un vampiro

Hubo unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo algo, Finn lo dudaba, no creía en esas creaturas mitológicas, imposible, debió de haber alucinado por la falta de sangre, pero cosas así no existían.

-Quinn...

-Es lo que vi, Finn-le interrumpió seria, con ojos suplicantes rogándoles que les creyeran, pero no lo harían, ni siquiera ella lo creyó cuando lo vivió-no estoy loca, es lo que vi-repitió

-Es imposible-dijo Josh- quizá solo lo imaginaste

-No espero que me crean, solo quiero que sepan lo que yo presencié, y esos eran colmillos blancos y largos

-Pudieron ser de un animal-dice Finn

-Tenía cuerpo de humano, y me habló-sollozó con la respiración acelerándose de temor al sentir nuevamente la voz esa en su cabeza- me habló a mí, hasta donde sé, los animales no hablan

-Quinn-la calmo su novio tomándole la mano- creo que deberías descansar-le recomendó

Finn se levanto del sillón y le indicó a Quinn con su mano que durmiera en su habitación, ella se levantó algo aturdida y fue hacia allá. Dejando a los tres chicos en la sala.

-Esto es una locura-dijo Finn

-Lo es, mucho

-¿Y qué si es cierto?-inquirió Kurt

-Por favor-le dijo su hermano-No lo creo, es imposible

-Sé que es algo imposible, pero solo digo ¿y qué si es cierto?

-No, no lo es. Deberías olvidarlo, Kurt

Con eso Finn acabó con la charla, dejándose caer en el sofá con una expresión de preocupación, no lo creería, era una tontería, solo alucinó, se repitió mentalmente, son solo simples alucinaciones, o al menos eso era lo que creía el.

* * *

-¿Te vas porque Cooper y Sebastian llegaron?-preguntó Blaine a Ethan mientras lo observa hacer sus maletas, e ir de un lado a otro, buscando ropa o cosas así.

-Sí, me iré, ambos sabemos los innumerables problemas que harán esos dos. Contigo fue más que suficiente, no soportare media hora con ellos también, así que no voy a volver en un tiempo, adiós Blaine, y de verdad que lo lamento.

Ethan le palmeó el hombro a Blaine un par de veces, con una mochila ya al hombro y una maleta con ruedas en la mano. No podía irse, pensaba Blaine, él no podría controlar sólo a Cooper y Sebastian, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Resignado, acompaño a Ethan a la entrada de la casa mientras veía como se subía un taxi a quién sabe dónde. Estaba seguro que si le preguntaba a donde iría no le contestaría, o le mentiría por miedo a que lo encuentren mas vampiros o algo así, pensó Blaine.

"Genial" pensó sarcástico, ahora serian él, Sebastian y Cooper. Rogaba a Dios porque esos dos hicieran lo posible por no causarle problemas, ni a él ni al pueblo matando personas o tomando de su sangre. Entró a su casa, ahora tendría que ir al instituto, se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa, al menos vería a Kurt en un par de horas, algo bueno en el día.

* * *

Blaine está en su casillero buscando un par de cosas para la siguiente clase a la que, por cierto, no asistiría, más bien estaba ahí con el casillero abierto fingiendo que buscaba cosas. Observando a Kurt, era tan hermoso como jamás lo seria alguien, él sacaba los libros de su casillero, al parecer sintió su mirada sobre el porqué volteo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, entonces siguió sacando libros de su casillero aun con esa bella sonrisa sobre esos labios.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, llenándose de ira al ver que un tipo del equipo de futbol, que pasaba con algunos otros, lo empujaba contra el casillero, su hombro se golpeó fuerte contra el frio metal y casi se aprieta los dedos si no los hubiera apartado rápido.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!- le gritó el jugador.

Kurt se quedó ahí de pie con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, en una expresión de dolor y sobándose el hombro. Blaine cerró su casillero con un sonoro golpe y caminó hacia allá, mientras el atleta caminaba en su dirección hablando con sus amigos, cuando pasó por el lado de Blaine, este chocó su hombro con el suyo provocando que se estrellara con el triple de fuerza con la que se lo hizo a Kurt o quizá más, fue un golpe muy ruidoso, en ese momento podría arrancarle la cabeza, por dañar la hermosa piel de porcelana de Kurt, pero solo le susurro con mirada fulminante.

-Fíjate por dónde vas

El pareció sorprendido y asustado de tal fuerza. Kurt contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos la escena. El estúpido futbolista caminó molesto hace Blaine y le empujó, de seguro para no quedar como un tonto, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa nuevamente, y al parecer también a Kurt.

- ¿Es que acaso, una no puede tener un día libre tranquila?- preguntó una señora con el cabello rubio corto y un megáfono en la mano, la entrenadora de las porristas-¿ahora qué es lo que sucede aquí?

-Nada- contestó el atleta para luego irse apresurado seguido de sus amigos

La entrenadora volteo a ver a Blaine pero él la ignoró, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el castaño.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado

-Tú eres quien acaba de pelearse ¿y aun así preguntas por mi?- inquirió con una pequeña sonrisa de incredulidad, era un amor, pensó Blaine, obvio preguntaba por él, como si un empujón de un humano sin cerebro como el neandertal ese de futbol, se comparara a la cantidad de fuerza que el poseía. Sin poder evitarlo le sonrió y Kurt también lo hiso.

-Espero que el idiota ese no te hiciera un moretón- su voz salió algo rencorosa al decirlo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-No está bien, ya me acostumbre a esto

Ese "ya me acostumbre" no le agrado para nada a Blaine

-¿Sucede con frecuencia?

-Uhmm-se quedó pensativo unos segundos como maldiciendo haberlo dicho-a veces son sólo granizados- _granizados_ repitió Blaine en su cabeza creyendo que ahora entendía lo que sucedía

-¿Por eso salías del baño de chicas cuando nos conocimos? ¿porque te arrojaron un granizado?

-No es nada, sé cómo manejarlo-contestó incomodo- uhmm.. es tarde, tengo que ir a clases

-Espera, Kurt-lo llamó antes de que se alejara mas, el paró y me miró- ¿después de clases quieres ir por un café?

-Me encantaría- le contestó con una sonrisa tímida levemente sonrojado, y se fue a su clase.

Blaine se quedo ahí parado unos segundos, sin darse cuenta que sonreía bobamente, y se fue a las gradas. Las clases son una pérdida de tiempo, aun que él no lo perdiera. Sintió que el día pasaría lento, muy lento. Quería pasar tiempo con Kurt, solo esperaba que Sebastian no se apareciera.

Se dejó caer en el sillón desgastado, quedando recostado. El día de hoy no vio ni a Sebastian ni a Cooper, lo que le resultaba extraño. Quizá ambos buscaban el aparato. Ojala lo encontraran, rogó, y se fueran pronto.

* * *

-¡Vamos Kurt!, ¡puedes hacerlo mejor! ¡de nuevo!-gritaba Tina con el megáfono en la mano

Hoy se había excedido con su enojo, estaba muy exigente con él, a los demás no les decía casi nada. La entrenadora Silvester faltó, por su estúpido día libre, y la dejó a ella al mando. Tina aprovecho para enojar a Kurt diciéndole o más bien gritándole que lo hacía mal, que mejorara o que lo hiciera de nuevo. Estaba muy agotado pero a ella parecía no importarle, solo gritaba. No entendía porque Tina estaba tan molesta con él. Nunca pensó que en algún momento de su vida querría volver a ver a la entrenadora.

En cambio Rachel, quien observaba la práctica, sabía perfectamente el porqué se comportaba así. Estaba celosa de que Kurt conociera a Sebastian primero, ignorándola por completo a ella, y que Blaine la rechazara por la misma razón, por Kurt. Ahora era todo lo que le importaba a Tina, todo en su mente era competir y competir.

Blaine sentado contemplaba a Kurt en su entrenamiento, Dios, pensó, ese short era tan corto y le quedaba tan perfecto. Lo deseaba, deseaba tenerlo, quería a Kurt en sus brazos, es como si él castaño le estuviera provocando, pero no lo notaba, era demasiado inocente para saber cuándo provocaba.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó de repente Blaine

Entonces Sebastian salió de detrás de las gradas y se sentó a su lado, pero Blaine seguía mirando a donde estaba Kurt. Sebastian sonrió de medio lado con picardía.

-¿Disfrutas de la vista?-Blaine rotó los ojos y lo ignoró, sabía que miraba el cuerpo de Kurt, pero a él no tendría porque importarle. Sebastian continuó hablando-¿Sabes? nunca en mi vida me imaginé que el bebé de Elizabeth llegaría a ser tan sexy

-No me gusta que hables así de él, Sebastian-indicó con un peligroso tono de advertencia y con el seño fruncido

-Oh, por favor-se burló-¿me dirás que no estabas mirando ese trasero?

-Te lo advierto, cállate-ordenó tajante con los dientes apretados

-¿viste que trae en anillo que solía traer Elizabeth?-inquirió Sebastian

-sí, claro que lo vi-contestó con obviedad

Tina seguía gritándole al megáfono, cuando divisó a Sebastian-quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su existencia- y a Blaine sentado junto a él, ambos miraban directamente a donde estaba Kurt, que hacia una voltereta cayendo elegantemente de pie, fue una voltereta perfecta, pero no lo admitiría y tampoco le importaba, solo quería ser el centro de atención, pero maldición, estaba tan celosa, Kurt era tan perfecto, era amable, tierno, atractivo, atlético, inteligente etcétera, etcétera. Tomo el megáfono y comenzó a grítale que lo hiciera de nuevo.

* * *

Tocaron el timbre de la hora de salida, entonces por fin se levantó del sillón, se quedó casi todas la horas de clases echado, excepto en el entrenamiento de Kurt, que fue a verlo. Salió de las gradas y caminó hacia la salida, para esperarlo. Observó como Kurt salía guardando cosas en su mochila. Un idiota del equipo de fútbol americano pasó por su lado chocando su hombro con el de Kurt intencionalmente y se le cayeron los cuadernos.

Entrecerró sus ojos molesto, pero tenía que controlarse, por muchas que fueran sus ganas de ir y matar al futbolista. Respiró hondo, relajándose y se dirigió hacia Kurt, quien ahora agachado recogía sus cosas del suelo. Cogió un cuaderno y se lo tendió, el castaño levanto la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a Blaine parado ahí frente a él.

-Gracias-lo tomó guardándolo, mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Kurt-habló Blaine-no deberías dejar que te traten así

-Da igual,-dijo con voz apagada, no le gustaba hablar de eso, asique se apresuró a decir- ¿Vamos?

Blaine frunció el ceño, quizá lo dejaría pasar por esta vez, pero odiaba que alguien tan insignificante hiriera a Kurt o siquiera lo molestara. Le sonrió.

-Claro

Llegaron al Lima Been que quedaba una cuadra mas allá de la escuela, entraron y eligieron una mesa al lado de la ventana, entonces se sentaron uno enfrente del otro. Kurt se volteó para llamar al camarero dejando su cuello expuesto a los ojos de Blaine sin notarlo, los primero botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados dejando que se le viera parte de la clavícula.

Le invadió el deseo de poder clavar sus colmillos en ella, penetrar esa delicada y fina piel de porcelana.

Kurt se vuelve hacia Blaine y entrecierra un poco los ojos con expresión curiosa, mirándolo detenidamente. ¿Tenía los ojos rojos?, Kurt apunto su rostro entonces Blaine recién calló en cuenta de ese hecho.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? tus ojos... tus ojos parecen...

No sabía cómo decirlo, sus ojos estaban rojos pero no estaba seguro del todo, aun que estuviera presenciándolo. El pelinegro se llevó una mano a los ojos, cubriéndolos, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza deseando que desapareciera ese color parecido a la sangre, que tanto odiaba que transformara sus ojos.

-No es nada-los volvió a abrir mirando los azules de Kurt que seguían fijos en el preocupado y confuso, ese color sí que es hermoso, pensó.

Llego la camarera y les pregunto que deseaban servirse, ambos pidieron un café y algunas donas, por un segundo. Blaine agradeció la interrupción, así el castaño pediría su orden y no le preguntaría el porqué de sus ojos. Después de unos minutos les llegó lo que ordenaron y comenzaron a charlar.

-¿Cómo está la chica de tu hermano? ya sabes la que atacaron ¿está mejor?

Quinn, pensó Kurt, la chica, según Finn, seguía confundida por lo sucedido, por eso fue que dijo las palabras sobre un "ataque vampírico". Físicamente se encontraba estupendamente a pesar de haber perdido mucha sangre, pero emocionalmente no lo sabía.

-No estoy muy seguro de si está mejor, bueno, ella como que dijo unas palabras extrañar ayer-Blaine frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, entonces Kurt prosiguió- dijo que lo que la atacó fue un vampiro

Blaine abrió los ojos de golpe pero al segundo se maldijo por verse tan sorprendido. Sebastian era un idiota, atacó a una chica y la dejó con vida, pero no lo encontraba idiota por dejarla con vida, si no por no haberle borrado la memoria. Para colmo ahora va a la misma escuela a la que posiblemente va ella, la reconoció del primer día en la práctica de las porristas, cuando se presento a Kurt. Podría reconocerlo, hablar sobre ellos y a su primo no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único capaz de articular

-Lo sé, es raro, Finn dice que solo fue una ilusión, que lo imaginó, pero ella parece muy segura de lo que vio

-Entiendo-dijo Blaine serio

El castaño miró hacia la puerta, en donde entraron Rachel y Tina que al verlos, se dirigieron a su mesa.

-Hola chicos-saludó Tina, con una sonrisa que se clasificaría a kilómetros como falsa, y si es que fue real iría dirigida hacia Anderson

-Hola-responde Kurt, y Blaine solo les sonrió con cortesía

-¿Nos podemos sentar?-pregunto la asiática

-Si quieren-dijo el castaño alzándose de hombros

Tina se sentó al lado de Blaine, mirándolo como lista para atacar y Rachel al lado de Kurt

-Entonces, Blaine, ¿Sebastian es tu primo?-comenzó con el interrogatorio, pensó Rachel rotando los ojos

-Si-contestó con sequedad tomando un sorbo de café. Grandioso, se burlo en su mente sarcástico, pensó que estando un rato con Kurt olvidaría sus problemas personales, pero llega esa chica y se los recuerda

-¿Sabes si está interesado en alguien? tu sabes, como ¿alguna novia o si tiene citas?

-No, no lo sé, si quieres saber pregúntale, a mi no me interesa la vida de mi primo

Kurt lo sabía, sabía que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, se nota en como lo mira, como si quisiera que desapareciera, pero sabía que en el fondo Blaine quería mucho a Sebastian como a un hermano, pero quizá solo no le agradaba, aun así el recién conociendo a Sebastian creía que sería un idiota completo.

-Nosotras ya nos íbamos- dijo de repente Rachel, quien desde un principio no quiso sentarse, no porque no quisiera estar con los chicos, si no que a diferencia de Tina, ella no quería interrumpir. Se levantó, tomando la muñeca de la asiática obligándola a hacer lo mismo-adiós, lamentamos interrumpir su cita

Dios, pensó Rachel, notando el sonrojo que adquirieron las mejillas de Kurt, no sabía si era una cita, no debió de decir eso. Se disculpo con la mirada y se fue, jalando a Tina del brazo quien se quejaba.

Se quedaron charlando un rato ahí sentados, mientras tomaban su café, eso quería Blaine, quería poder salir con él como si fueran personas normales, algo que ya había olvidado.

-Ya está oscureciendo-indicó Kurt mirando por la ventana como el día caía y salía la noche, luciendo su mejor color azul opaco-debería volver o Finn se va preocupar

-Claro, te acompañare a tu casa

Blaine dejó dinero sobre la mesa y se fueron observando cómo oscurecía mas y mas. Se detuvieron en la estrada de la casa de Kurt.

-Esto uhmm... -hablo Kurt haciendo que Blaine lo mirara-era tu... tu sabes, ¿una cita?-pregunto inseguro y muy ruborizado, lo que a Blaine le encantaba.

-Si tu quieres, puede serlo

Se acerco a Kurt y este de sorpresa retrocedió chocando su espalda con la puerta de la entrada de su casa. Blaine le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad, tranquilizándolo, y se fue acercando poco a poco, dándole la libertad de empujarlo si quería, pero el castaño no lo empujaba o se alejaba mas, solo lo dejaba acercarse.

Kurt no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, quería besarlo, claro que sí. Pero él no tenía experiencia besando. La única vez que beso a alguien, fue a Josh hace años.

Recordó que unos chicos lo molestaban cuando tenía nueve años y Josh-en ese entonces tenía catorce- les dijo que si seguían molestándolo tendrían que pelear con él, entonces peleo con tres chicos de su misma edad y les partió la cara a los tres, pero le golpearon la cara a él también, Kurt cuando vio la sangre que salía de la mejilla de Josh lo tomo de la muñeca, y lo llevó hasta el baño de su casa, para pasarle una toalla con agua y limpiarle la herida. El mayor miraba los ojos de Kurt como hipnotizado mientras este lo limpiaba, sus ojos recorrieron los labios del más pequeño y se inclino tomándole la cintura con delicadeza y lo besó, duró como cinco segundos. El aun lo recuerda, cree que Josh lo hiso para agradecerle por limpiarle la herida, aun que él también le agradecía por salvarlo de los otros idiotas.

Volvió a la realidad al sentir la respiración de Blaine mezclándose con la suya propia, quería que lo besara, ahora. Sus labios se juntaron y Blaine le tomó la cintura, en un gesto de relajar a Kurt quien tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo tenso. Los labios del castaño eran tan suaves y cálidos, e incluso sabían a café, el mejor café del mundo, se moría por hacer lo que por fin estaba haciendo, quería estar así con él por siempre. Sintió los temblorosos brazos de Kurt enredarse en su cuello con inseguridad y el apretó el agarre en su cintura haciéndolo soltar un pequeño quejido, se maldijo por no medir su fuerza, pero tenía miedo de que si lo soltaba se fuera, relajo un poco el agarre, movió sus labios intentando guiar los de Kurt, que le siguieron el ritmo, y cuando ambos notaron que les faltaba aire en sus pulmones se separaron.

Kurt abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Blaine sonriéndole, el también sonrió con timidez como si no supiera que lo que hizo le encantaba demasiado al otro. El castaño tenía sus mejillas rojas, de un rojo intenso y su respiración algo alterada. En cambio Blaine solo sonreía como si viera lo más bello del mundo. Kurt lentamente quitó sus brazos de alrededor del cuello de Blaine y este también lo soltó.

-¿Quieres pasar, hace frio?

-Me encantaría-contestó Blaine, recordando como Kurt le contestó en el pasillo cuando lo había invitado por un café, Kurt sonrió por eso

Ambos entraron y estuvieron bebiendo café y charlando, Finn vio a Kurt y Blaine sentados en el sillón, pero no dijo nada, solo se fue como si no los hubiera visto, solo estaban sentados, no podía interrumpir una inofensiva charla, no es como si estuvieran besándose, pensó, porque no quería que a Kurt lo lastimara un chico y menos uno que se veía unos tres años o más mayor que el castaño.

Hasta entrada la noche Blaine le dijo que tenía que retirarse, entonces se fue, no sin antes besarlo en la mejilla con delicadeza, como si pudiera romperlo, lo cual tendría cuidado de no hacer.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Quiero decir que iba a actualizar ayer pero no pude, tuve que salir temprano para en concierto de One Direction, Fue hermoso :D, ojala que les aya gustado el capitulo, pueden dejarme comentarios con sugerencias o solo comentarios con su opinión de como va, para saber si les gusto.


End file.
